nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Santa Sangre
Doujinshi This wiki positions itself as a canon encyclopedia of Nanohaverse. I don't think we should have fan material here. Are there strong arguments for allowing doujins in the main content space? --Koveras Alvane 16:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, having information on doujins in a separate category seems okay (maybe with a "non-canon" warning box in the header?). After all, we've already got a page on . This place is for the benefit of fans, so as long as it doesn't lead to misinformation, why not? --Prime32 13:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) PS. Maybe pages on characters, etc. could have continuity tags at the start? ( , with its icons on the top-right) I believe the list goes: * Main continuity (Nan->As->StS->VVd->Frc and Sound Stages) * Movie continuity * Movie comics continuity * Triangle Heart continuity * Micro-continuity (Nanoha X Prisma Ilya (base: movie comics), Battle of Aces (base: main canon) unless it gets a sequel) * Non-canon For that matter, a page about the various continuities pointing out the relationships between them? --Prime32 14:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :An interesting idea. Actually, I have originally considered the same thing but then went for a simplified variation. I had following continuities in mind: :* Prime: TOS, A's, StrikerS, StrikerS manga, Sound Stage X, all other Sound Stages, ViVid, Force :* Standalone (not a continuity per se, just a catch-all term for all works that are not directly connected to others; you call it "micro-continuity", I called it "alternate"): Toraha, A's manga, Movie manga, Lyrical Illya, Battle of Aces, The MOVIE 1st :* Fanwork (everything that is not official): this, Magical Battle Arena :Currently, all alternate continuities would fall into Standalone category. However, if they get a sequel, they'll be placed into their own continuity: :* Movie (after A's movie comes around) :* Battle of Aces (if a sequel is made; I heard some rumors) :* Toraha (maybe; only to honor its original status) :We also have to consider some notability criteria for fanworks. Alternatively, we can outsource all fan material to a Nanoha fanon wiki (a lot of series get that on Wikia). --Koveras Alvane 08:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Dunno if that's necessary. I'd say limit each doujin to one page (so that we don't get fanon characters showing up in the character listings, etc.) and things should be fine. And it was Triangle Heart 3, though no one really knows anything about the first two games... There's also the Lyrical Toybox or whatever it was called (Chrono is the villain, Lindy is a fairy). --Prime32 12:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree that fan works should be limited to one page per work, but what I fear is that without some kind of quality control, all kinds of fanfiction will swarm the wiki. I don't suggest we create some complex notability rules like on Wikipedia, heaven forbid. Just something simple like "The work must have completed publication and be available in English." Also, no written fanfics (there are other sites for that), that means doujins and fan games only. And, of course, we sysops can do whatever we please. :3 :::About Toraha, AFAIK the first two games are not connected to the third game in any way but the general premise, so that won't be an issue. The Toybox would be a separate continuity, as well, because it fits neither into TH3 world, nor in the Nanohaverse. --Koveras Alvane 15:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) So, is this a go or a no go? I just want to make sure we both have the same picture in mind. --Koveras Alvane 14:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll support that. --Prime32 19:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, did that, see the Continuity page. --Koveras Alvane 19:33, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, here is my Fanfiction policy proposal (it's not official yet). Tell me what you think of it. --Koveras Alvane 06:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC)